criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Bryant
|status = Alive |actor = Rebekah Kennedy Jessica Treska Arden Richardson |appearance = "Hostage" }} Gina Bryant is a girl who was abducted by Michael Clark Thompson. She appears in the Season Eleven episode "Hostage". Background Little is known about Gina's personal life, other than she was born sometime in 1998 and raised in a foster family in St. Louis, Missouri. In 2006, when she was eight years old, she was abducted by Michael Clark Thompson and Amelia Hawthorne, who she only knew as Tom and Violet, respectively. The two took her to a home elsewhere in the city, where Thompson held her and Amelia captive in the basement. He renamed her to Rose, physically and sexually abused her, and tortured her. Later on, Thompson and Amelia abducted another girl named Sheila Woods, who was held captive and abused as well. Out of Thompson's three captives, Gina was the most rebellious, resisting his attempts at grooming her, constantly helping Sheila remember her real name, and trying to escape several times. Hostage One night, Gina tries to escape again by using a saw to cut through a lock, which is securing a gate leading to a window. Her sawing awakens Amelia, who asks Gina what she is doing and refers to her as Rose, irritating her. Amelia then tries to stop Gina from escaping, but she overpowers her and knocks her out. Gina then manages to completely saw off the lock, open up the gate, and break the window open. Before she escapes, she goes to the bedside of Sheila, who is sick from a septic infection, and promises to come back for her, swearing it to her through a pinkie promise that had been a trademark among the three girls. After her escape, she is found by a police cruiser and taken to the hospital. Gina points the police to the address where she was held captive, but the officers only find Sheila, with Thompson and Amelia gone. This discovery causes the BAU to be informed of the breaking case and they fly to St. Louis to investigate. The next day, JJ and Reid visit Gina in her hospital room to interrogate her. Gina tells them about the day she was abducted and her foster family, who didn't care about her. Then, she begins to break down and apologizes. JJ and Reid take Gina out of her room on a wheelchair and asks if she knows where Thompson is. She replies that they are probably at "The Disappearing Place", a secondary location where Thompson and Amelia go to. Gina then tells them how she always rebelled against Thompson and made sure to have Sheila remember her real name no matter what. Later, Gina overhears JJ and Reid talking about Sheila coding and becomes devastated when Sheila dies. Afterwards, Gina meets Sheila's mother Eileen in another room. JJ introduces Eileen to Gina; she apologizes to Eileen and tells her that she tried to help Sheila. By the end of the episode, Gina reunites with Amelia and they both hug each other before sharing a pinkie promise. She is last seen with Amelia and her daughters Lily and Jasmine when Amelia's parents come to the hospital room. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Hostage" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Rape Victims Category:Abduction Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Captives Category:Survivors